War of the Three Stags
The War of the Three Stags was a major series of events that has significantly shaped the nature of Westeros to current day, Timeline of Events The Trial of Ned Stark Ned Stark doesn’t listen to Varys’ suggestion following his capture following the death of King Robert I Baratheon, instead calling out to Stannis for aid where he demands a trial by combat. Ser Richard Horpe is victorious against Sandor Clegane, after a long drawn out fight in which the Hound finally yields. Ned flees to Dragonstone with Stannis, though he is forced to leave Sansa at the mercy of Joffrey. The Narrow Sea lords and many Crownlands lords stand with Stannis, but there are some exceptions that side with Joffrey. The Iron and Bronze Stags Upon learning of his brother’s marriage to Margaery Tyrell, Stannis began plotting to immediately head for the Stormlands. Melisandre, his Red Priestess, assured him that victory was ensured. It was Ned Stark who persuaded him otherwise. The Stark told Stannis that his men lay besieged in the Riverlands already fighting their mutual enemies. Melisandre, however, insisted he must go to Storm’s End, that it was his destiny to do so. The Lord of Dragonstone spent a night mulling over it, getting no sleep whatsoever. When he finally emerged from his solar, Stannis rejected Melisandre and her Red God. Ecstatic, Eddard Stark praised Stannis for his decision and told him that once they won in the Riverlands, he would forever have the gratitude of House Tully and their men. Stannis called his banners to the Claw, travelling there with whom he had at Dragonstone. South in Storm’s End, Renly is married to Margaery and consummates the marriage. The Exile of House Baelish Petyr Baelish rescues Sansa from King’s Landing and hurriedly rushes her to the relative safety of the Vale. He marries Lysa Tully, who soon dies under mysterious circumstances. When Yohn Royce is made Regent of the Vale, the finger of blame for her death and the death of Jon Arryn is soon pointed at him. He flees to Essos in disgrace and soon enters the employ of the newly resurgent Targaryens. Battle of Whispering Wood Major early battle in the war of three stags between the forces of Robb Stark and Jaime Lannister. Robb quickly marches his father’s army south of the Twins and moves to end the Siege of Riverrun.The battle ended in a staggering victory for the Northmen, with the capture of Jaime Lannister and the near destruction of his host. Battle of the Green Fork Major battle in the Riverlands. The Northern foot and a small portion of cavalry under Ser Helman Tallhart moves to engage Tywin Lannister’s host. They steal a march and surprise him, mauling his vanguard and engaging in a quick but vicious battle. Ser Helman realizes he is overmatched by Tywin Lannister’s heavy cavalry and makes the prudent decision to make a tactical retreat. Tywin Lannister is left in control of the field, but suffered greater casualties than the Northmen. With the encouragement of Ned Stark, Stannis moves quickly into the Riverlands with the hopes to enlist Hoster Tully to his cause. Battle for Harrenhal''' ' Harrenhal had been under the command of Ser Amory Lorch, Lannister bannerman. The arrival of Brynden Tully, Eddard Stark, and Stannis Baratheon would end with the God's Eye stained crimson. By exploiting the size of Harrenhal, Stannis managed to use the many blind spots to his advantage. Amory was executed for his crimes and Harrenhal would become the main launching point for the invasion of the Crownlands. They also gained valuable information regarding the whereabouts of Tywin Lannister. Tywin knows that he’s beat in the Riverlands and makes a hasty retreat to protect his grandson and ensure the Iron Throne doesn’t fall to Stannis, or more eminently, Renly. After feasting and tourneys, Renly Baratheon marches for King’s Landing with the Stormlander and Tyrell hosts at his back. It appears that he will arrive well before Tywin’s host can reach them, and the city trembles in fear. First Battle of King’s Landing - The Battle of Scorched Plains Renly Baratheon had arrived at King’s Landing unhindered. Preparing to lay siege he noticed that one of the gates had been left wide open. Sending Loras Tyrell out with a host of Stormmen, believing confidently that the gold cloaks had turned on their illborn King, he unknowingly walked into an ambush set by Tyrion Lannister. Several broken carriages and pits contained the substance wildfire, and the host sent in with Loras was engulfed in hellfire. The army making it into King’s Landing was largely crushed. Renly commanders resumed laying siege to the city for the next three weeks, calling for retribution but were eventually pulled back by the story of a Pentoshi fleet spotted off the shores of the Stormlands. Battle of Three’s Hill And the Battle of Three’s Woods The arrival of Tywin Lannister was a major morale boost for the people of King’s Landing. Hearing of Stannis’s successes in the Crownlands, he marched out to intercept him before he could reach the city. He would unknowingly instead find the host of Reachmen under the lead of Randyl Tarly and Mace Tyrell. Fortifying a hill top where a watch tower sat, he prepared for their might. Randyl, seeing it as a waste of time, requested that Mace simply march past it. But Mace, seeing the opportunity to crush Tywin, sought to engage. Randyl, seeking a pincer strategy, sent massive forces under the command of Garlan Tyrell into the woods to flank Tywin and Lord Paxter Redwyne to flank the plains side of the hill with a smaller force. Garlan would end up engaging the forces of Stannis Baratheon, who had been in the cover of the forest. This ended in a notable defeat for the Reachmen’s larger “pincer” while the smaller one led by Paxter would end up engaged with the reserves and cavalry of the Lannisters. The main foot made their way up the hill and would become committed to battle at the top, but Lannister cavalry would later sweep them off. Despite losing large numbers, Tywin would order his retreat and Randyls men pursued. Stannis, emerging victorious, would flank from the woods in an ambush, crushing both of his enemies. Despite the humiliating defeat for both; Tywin and Randyl both managed to survive and recuperate with their armies. Randyl would later engage with Stannis in several skirmishes. The Florents would later to swear to Stannis as an additional outcome. Battle of Griffin’s Roost, Crow’s Nest and Greenstone' ' The invasion of the Golden Company would begin in earnest here under command of Lord Jon Connington and the Serjeants of the Golden Company. Due to how loosely defended each area was, each battle was an overwhelming success. The company would then plan to take the castles between Griffin’s Roost and Storms End, where they hoped they would have the assistance of Daenerys Targaryen, who was on her way from Pentos. Second Battle of King’s Landing - The Battle of the Blackwater.' ''' Stannis easily wins the few engagements that he has with Randyl Tarly. The Reachlord grows frustrated and is somewhat relieved when Renly orders him to retreat back towards the Stormlands to support Renly’s defense of Daenerys Targaryen’s invasion. In his absence, Stannis moves towards King’s Landing with little opposition. Tywin Lannister coordinates defenses of King’s Landing and turns the city into a bristling fortress. All citizens take shelter inside the walls and are conscripted into service defending the city. His first task as Hand of the King is to effectively remove any power of command Joffrey has. For all intents and purposes, he is the power in charge of the Iron Throne. He braces for impact when Stannis arrives at dusk. Stannis attacks from both land and sea. Without wildfire in this timeline, Stannis’ fleet, led by Davos Seaworth, makes a successful landing and storms the beachhead while Stannis personally leads an assault over the Iron Gate. This is no inexperienced commander in charge of defense however, Tywin Lannister makes them work for every single inch of the city they take. The battle takes three days to conclude. Each side takes massive casualties. Lord Tywin perishes while making a last ditch attempt to hold the Dragonpit against Stannis’ attacking contingent. He is slain when multiple crossbow bolts pierce his chest and he crumples to the floor. It is the beginning of the end for Lannister forces and the city falls later that day. A guardsman who doesn’t wish to die opens a secret gate for Ser Davos and some of Stannis’ other elite forces. They storm the Red Keep with ease. Cersei Lannister has Tommen drink Nightshade before using the draught on herself. Joffrey takes a different tactic however. As elite Baratheon troops burst into his bedchambers, he stands on his balcony railing and threatens to jump. “Uncle Kevan will never surrender if I’m dead!” he screeches “I’ll do it! I swear! Now in the name of your king stand dow-” and promptly slipped and fell several stories to his death, impaling himself on a spike his grandfather put up around Maegor’s Holdfast.. Thus ended the reign of Joffrey Waters, and thus began the reign of King Stannis Baratheon, the First of His Name. The High Septon officially crowned him in a quiet, simple ceremony later that evening and Stannis immediately began consolidating his rule. With the execution of all Lannisters left alive in the city, save for Lancel Lannister who he keeps as a bargaining chip to use later against Kevan. Tyrion and Mycella are never found however, but rumors fly that the Imp was seen loading them onto a ship that set out for sea that night. These unfounded rumors have been categorically denied by everyone in a position of power, but every now and then some Essosi merchant likes to stir up the minds of the commonfolk with their gossip. Battle of the Giants In the Riverlands, Ned Stark has been left in command and send Greatjon Umber, Lord Tytos Blackwood, and his son Robb to end all aggression Westerlands forces have been wreaking across the eastern Riverlands. With no foothold in the eastern Riverlands, Ned hopes that Kevan will negotiate a surrender. Lord Brynden Tully is sent to harass Kevan’s forces that are making a break for King’s Landing in hopes of hooking up with what is left of Tywin’s army. As this is happening Robb and his force of men, strongly advised by the Greatjon and Tytos Blackwood, decide to ambush Ser Gregor Clegane. They succeed in baiting the mad dog and and his force in a devastating ambush. They swiftly cut his men to pieces and then move on the mad dog himself. But Ser Gregor Clegane proves that mad dogs fight hardest when cornered and after killing many men who seek him out is hunted down by the Greatjon. What followed was named by the singers the Battle of the Giants. The two men fight a fearsome duel, matching each other blow for blow and in strength. Each man takes wounds from but it is the Greatjon that falters and he is killed. Even as the killing blow was struck the Smalljon let out a huge howl of grief and went mad in his rage. As Ser Gregor turned to face him the Smalljon struck, cleaving the mad dog’s head from his shoulders. So ended Ser Gregor Clegane, the man known as the Mountain. It is said that they had to drag the Smalljon away from what was left of his body as he continually hacked it in his grief. Robb’s force then marched to rejoin Ser Brynden’s. However their scouts warned them that the Lannister’s were between them so Robb retreated to Harrenhal to bolster the garrison. After the battle, it is clear that Robb Stark show great potential for battle and will one day be known as one of the greatest commanders in Westeros. Kevan Lannister’s army is harried during their entire march to Harrenhal by Ser Brynden Tully who seems to be in all different directions at the same time. As he marched his army within sight of Harrenhal, he wisely decided that with a very strong and alert garrison and a marauding Blackfish in his flanks and his rear that he wasn’t going to lose his army trying to attack an anvil while a hammer waited just out of sight. He then turned his beleaguered army towards Maidenpool looking for supplies, relief and rest. Marching swiftly he arrived at the now sparsely defended port town. Ser Forley Prester and the vanguard swiftly secure the town and they gather supplies and rest. All was not what it seemed however. Ser Brynden Tully happily let the Lannister army garrison the town and recalling most of the garrison at Harrenhal he encircled and besieged the town, content to hem in the Lannister host, allowing the host under Stannis Baratheon to decide the war. Both sides do little more however content to wait it out until more news of the war reaches them. When news does arrive it tells of Stannis’ triumph. Kevan and Stannis eventually meet at Stoney Sept for a summit and hopefully an end to a war that already has a clear victor. On the eve of negotiations, Stannis worries over his chances as his maester tells him that Lancel Lannister has died from his wounds. But far from emboldening the Lannister army, this news serves to crush Kevan’s spirit and he agrees to all of Stannis’ terms to save his army and remaining son. The War of the Three Stags is over, but the First Targaryen Rebellion is still blooming. Category:War of the Three Stags Category:Lore